Hetalia101
by Skittykat501
Summary: After England fails a spell during a G8 meeting (In which somehow Russia dragged along China), the nine countries are stuck in a new world called The Spiral. They learn magic from the ever famous Ravenwood Academy and meet life long friends Leon, Sapphire, Bernadette, Pepper, and Priyesh and go on adventures saving Ravenwood from the evil creatures. BEING REWRITTEN!


**_I don't know how I got this idea but here it is. Now, a lot, I mean A LOT, of things will change. We won't go by quests, the clothes are not even close to the games clothes, we won't battle the same way-well, it would be easier to say what staying the same. The things not changing are the actual locations, monsters, evil people (Malistare and Morganthe), schools, wands, and pets. That's it; don't expect anything else to be the same…maybe. Okay, bottom-line, lots of things will change but I hope you enjoy! There will be fighting, magic, evil plans, kidnapping, and a bunch of other things! I don't own Hetalia or Wizard101._**

It was a G8 meeting. Russia somehow dragged China as well and instead of fighting it England and Germany just decided to let it slide. They were arguing about global warming (America's fault) when England had a suggestion.

"We are not going to use magic to make the world colder!" Yelled Germany

"You bloody idiot! I know magic will solve this! Give me a chance!" Yelled England

Germany put his hand on his forehead, "Fine. We have no better plans except creating a hero."

"IT COULD WORK!" Yelled America

England went out of the room and came back with a circle rug with an odd design. England also had on a black cape and hood and lit candles around the rug.

"Do you bring that everywhere?" Asked Japan. The meeting was in New York City.

"Maybe." Said England. He then got on the table and kneeled on the carpet and opened a book. "Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer, I summon the portal of-" He then looked at the book. "Oh crap." He said earning worry from the other countries.

"What did you do?" Asked the countries

"I just did the wrong spell." He said.

"What spell did you do?" Asked France

Before England could reply, the carpet glowed a bluish, purplish color and was in the shape of a spiral. It was a portal. Unfortunately, this was the kind of portal that sucked you in. the countries hung on for dear life as the portal sucked some papers and pens and other things.

"ENGLAND WHAT DID YOU DO!" Yelled China

Italy couldn't hang on any longer. He let go and was sucked into the portal while screaming "GERMANY!"

"Italia!" Yelled Germany. He let go and was sucked in too. Japan was hanging on to Germany's arm so he was sucked in too.

"AIYAA!" China yelled as he went after Japan.

"Oh no! China!" Yelled Russia. He went in the portal. Unknowingly, he dragged Canada in as well since Russia didn't notice Canada was hanging on to his scarf. While trying to save himself one more time, Canada tried to grab on to France. Instead, he dragged France into the portal. And France had grabbed America's leg, and America grabbed England's leg so they fell in too. When they all disappeared, the spiral portal closed.

 _England: Hetalia!_

"Ouch…mien kopf." Said Germany rubbing the back of his head. He and the others landed on a Greek style road with Greek buildings.

"England, what did you do, transport us to Greece?" Asked Germany

But as they looked around, they realized England wasn't there.

"Ve~ Where's England?" Asked Italy

"We have more important things to worry about right now." Said Japan. He was turned around so he was looking behind the others.

"Japan, what are you talking about-aru?" Asked China

"Behind us." Said Japan.

They turned around to see a giant Cyclops. He was topless, bald, had a blue battle armor skirt, metal boots and wristlets, and a big old hammer. He also had a black goatee.

"Um…Friends?" Asked America awkwardly. The Cyclops swung it's hammer high. "Not friends." The eight ran away with the Cyclops chasing them. Oh they ran until they hit a dead end. And by hit, I mean Italy and America ran into a wall.

"Great job." Said Canada sarcastically. No one noticed. The Cyclops walked towards them.

"Great. Thanks to England we're going to die in a different world and England isn't even here." France said.

The Cyclops was about to hit the eight but then they heard a girl's voice behind the Cyclops yelling:

"Cyclops Legionnaire! Your about to get frost bitten!"

The eight looked past the Cyclops to find an 18 year-old anthropomorphic snow fox with purple eyes. She had a dark blue leather jacket, an aqua blue sports bra with white snow flakes, a short light-blue mini skirt and dark blue leggings, and neon blue, elbow length, fingerless gloves. She had light blue, knee high boots. She also had a blue witch hat that had white snowflakes on the rim. She also had a blade with a blue and pink handle. Next to her was a snake that was light neon blue with icicles as fangs. The snake wrapped around her arm.

The Cyclops turned to face the fox. The fox growled at it and did an odd, visible design in the air. She placed a card in the middle of the design "FROST BEETLE!" A giant Frost Beetle appeared from the ground and attacked the Cyclops.

As the beetle attacked, the fox ran towards the countries. She grabbed Canada's hand. "Come with me!" She turned to the others. "You guys too!" She pulled Canada out of the dead end while the others followed. She led them out into the street where they saw there were many more Cyclopes.

"HOW is this better-aru?" Asked China

" Just follow me!" She yelled. She led them to the sidewalk that was marked by a white line.

"Yeah, like a white line is going to stop them from attacking us." Said France

"Watch." Said the pure white canine. Another Cyclops came towards them. The countries braced them selves. But the Cyclops just turned around.

"What the heck?" Asked the countries.

"The evil monsters don't cross the white line. Daddy won't tell me why." Said the fox.

Germany turned to the fox, "In that case, thank you-uh…"

"Sapphire. My name is Sapphire," Said the fox. She then pointed to the snake, "This is my pet, Lapis. He's a snow serpent."

"Cool name! Hey Sapphire, how were you pulling thin air?" Asked America

"What?" Asked Sapphire. She looked at Canada

"They always think I'm invisible. I'm Canada and you still have my hand." Said Canada

Sapphire blushed and let his hand go. "So… what are your names?"

"I'm America!"

"I'm China"

"I am Russia"

"Germany"

"I am Japan"

"Ve~ I'm Italy!"

"And I'm France. We had another member of our group named England but we have no clue what happened to him."

"Really?" Asked Sapphire. "Well, I'll keep my eyes open for him. Anyway, why were you all huddled in the corner? Why didn't you use your magic?"

"Magic?" Questioned China

"Yes. Magic." Stated Sapphire, "Are you even students at Ravenwood Wizard School? "

"Ravenwood?" Questioned Japan

"Yes. Oh, are you new? Where are you from? Grizzleheim? Krokotopia? Marleybone? Zafaria?" Asked Sapphire

"Lady, we have no clue what you're talking about. That guy England sent us through a portal and we ended up here." Said America

Sapphire stared at them. "Oh, your from- what was it called? Earth?" She asked

"Yes." Said the nations

"OH!" She finally said. "Five years ago a bunch of portals opened up and transported people from your world into The Spiral."

"What's the Spiral?" Asked Germany

"The Spiral is the universe your in now." Said Sapphire. "My adopted little brother was from earth. That's how I know about it."

"Is he still here?" Asked Russia

"Yes, we haven't found a way to transport people back to earth since that year five years ago." Stated Sapphire

"Ve~ we can't go home?" Asked Italy

Sapphire shrugged, "Sorry." The nations stared at her. "Daddy is doing all he can! But he hasn't found anything."

"Who is your dad? Why is he so important?" Asked France noticing this is the second time she has mentioned her 'daddy.'

"My dad is Professor. Ambrose. He is a very powerful wizard and the founder of Ravenwood." Said Sapphire. She gasped and took Canada's hand again. "We could go to him! Come on!" She pulled Canada into a direction.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Yelled China. The nations ran after them

"And stop pulling on air!" Yelled America

 _Canada: Hetalia!_

Sapphire had led (or dragged in Canada's case) the nations to a large, gray brick mansion.

"This is my house!" She said happily. "Normal students are also allowed inside anytime but only the first two rooms. The rest of the house are for the family and invited guests." Said Sapphire. She let go of Canada's hand and opened the door. "DADDY! I'M HOME!" After a few moments of silence Sapphire poked her head out the door. "Come in guys!"

The nations came into find a room with star wallpaper and it had magic books and wands and any other magical thing you can think of. In the room was an old man with a long white beard and a blue monocle. He held a gold staff with a blue sphere on it. He had a dark blue robe with moons and stars on it and had a hat to mach.

And there was an anthropomorphic 18-year-old lion with light blue eyes. He stood on his hind legs and was taller then Russia by about an inch or so. He had a pair of glasses and had a light blue dress shirt and a dark blue formal vest. He had kakis as well. Coming out of his pocket in his shorts was a yellow wand.

There was also a 15-year-old human boy. He had somewhat long, light brown hair and his bangs covered one of his light brown eyes. He had a black tank top on with a purple leather jacket. He also had blue jeans and red converse shoes. In his hand was a snakehead staff.

"Ah, so these are the one's you where talking about." Said the old man. "I'm Professor Ambrose, Sapphires' father."

"But your human. And she's a fox." Said Russia

"I was adopted as well. I'm from Grizzleheim." Said Sapphire

"I'm Priyesh Ambrose, Sapphire's little brother from Earth." Said the kid

"And I'm Leon King." Said the lion. America started laughing. "How come every time I told someone from Earth my name they start laughing?" He asked no one in particular.

"Did no one tell you about the movie?" Asked Germany. Leon shook his head.

Canada started, "Well, there's a movie called 'The Lion King' and you're a lion and your last name is King and Leon sounds like lion-"

"I get it." Replied Leon.

"I was just asking Leon and Priyesh to show a new student around. He should be waiting in the Ravenwood main circle with Bernadette and Pepper." Said Prof. Ambrose.

"Who's the new student?" Asked Sapphire

"Weird name. England." Said Priyesh.

"ENGLAND WAS ALREADY HERE?" Yelled the countries and Sapphire.

"You guys know him?" Asked Leon

"Know him? He's the guy that sent us here!" Yelled America

"Well, we told him the situation. I hope Sapphire has already told you." Started Ambrose

"I have." Said Sapphire.

"Good." Replied Ambrose. "So he decided to become a student here in the mean time. Our school can teach anyone magic."

"I suggest you guys do the same." Said Priyesh. "I learned the hard way that you need to know magic to live in The Spiral. Cyclops, zombies, fire cats, evil snowmen, dragons, giant spiders, and lots more creatures."

"AH!" Screamed Italy as he hid behind Germany

"You'll be fine if you know magic as we said." Said Leon

"But, I thought magic wasn't real." Said Canada

"Well, magic may not be real in your world but in The Spiral magic basically makes the world go round!" Said Sapphire

"Well, I agree." Said Canada.

"YAY!" Sapphire yelled as she tackle hugged Canada

"I will too! I don't want to get hurt by those creatures!" Said Italy

"Me too-aru." Said China

"Me as well." Said Germany

"Sure." Said America

"Alright, da." Said Russia

"I always wanted to know what the appeal was to magic. Me too." Said France

"Hai." Said Japan

"Good." Prof. Ambrose smiled. He went to his desk and brought out eight papers. "You just need to fill out these forms. They just are to see what magic school you want to join, your age-"

"PHYSICALLY. England explained about that personified nation, living for hundreds of years stuff." Said Priyesh

Prof. Ambrose continued, "-phone number, and other general stuff about your selves. " he handed the forms to the countries and they filled them out.

 _Leon and Priyesh: Hetalia!_

After a half and hour later, the countries, Sapphire, Priyesh, and Leon went to the Ravenwood circle. "So, where are England, Pepper, and Bernadette?" Asked Japan

"Well, I don't- OH! NEVER MIND!" Sapphire yelled pointing at a giant tree.

"Whoa." Said the countries.

There was a 17-year-old girl with short, black, curly hair. She had tan skin and red eyes. She was also wearing a black bunny ear headband. She had a white short sleeve dress short with a black vest. She also had a dark pink mini skirt and black leggings that came above her knee. She had gray boots. In her hand was a green wand. She seemed to be energetic.

That's not why the countries said 'whoa.'

There was also a 17-year-old girl with pale skin, freckles on her face, and green eyes. She also had dark red hair. She had a loose crop top that exposed her stomach and her left shoulder. The crop top was dark green with '1950' printed on it in silver. She wore bell-bottom black jeans and red sneakers. On her head was a black baseball cap that was turned backwards. From a pocket in her jeans was a red wand.

That's not why the countries said 'whoa' either.

What made the countries surprised was when they saw England.

"Yeah." Started Priyesh. "Dad was teaching me how to make a shape shifting potion. England was earlier then you guys because when he came he appeared right above the cauldron and fell in."

"Resulting in that." Said Leon pointing at England

England had become part lion! He had the mane and his hands were now large paws. From the waist down he was also part lion. His tail wrapped around his leg. He had a dark green tank top with a gold wolf face on it. Two small fangs came from his mouth. He also a half a foot taller than Leon.

"Eh…Iggy?" Said America baffled. England turned his head towards the others.

"Guys!" He said surprised. "And I thought that I would have to go out and find you guys!"

"…YOU'RE ACTING AS IF YOU DIDN'T TURN INTO A WERE-LION!" Yelled Germany

"Hmm?" England looked at his hand. "Oh yeah."

"Don't 'oh yeah' me! Your part lion!" Yelled France

"Guys." Stated the red head. "Can we leave it? We need to show you people your dorms." She turned to the new arrivals. "I'm Pepper. Little miss black and cheery here is Bernadette."

"Hi ya!" Said the girl with black hair. She grabbed Germany's hand and shook it with such power it sort of made Germany surprised. A 17-year-old was crushing his hand. She then dragged him off to a building. "Come on! We need to show you your dorm rooms!"

"Gah!" Gasped Pepper. "Bernadette! Wait for the others!" she yelled. She then sighed. "Sorry. Bernadette always does this. She's always hyper like this." Pepper ran after the two.

"Should we run after them?" Asked Canada.

"Unfortunately, yes." Said Sapphire as she face palmed.

 _Bernadette and Germany: Hetalia!_

"Welcome!" Said Bernadette as she led Germany to eight dorm rooms. They were on the seventh floor. "Your dorms are next to Leon so talk to him if you need something. Priyesh and Sapphire live in 's house." She turned around only to see Germany. "Where are the others?"

"You left them in the dust." Said Germany rubbing his hand.

"Oops." Said Bernadette.

Soon, the two heard the others coming up the steps. Pepper spoke first, err, yelled first. "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?"

Bernadette smiled, "Sorry!"

Leon sighed. "Me, Sapphire, Pepper, and Bernadette have been best friends since we were in Ravenwood kindergarten. Priyesh just fitted in. Bernadette has done this ever since we've known her."

"It's fine." Said the countries.

Leon turned to the girls and Priyesh. " We should leave now and let the countries get settled in. Besides, didn't Prof. Ambrose ask us to do something?"

"No." Said Sapphire. Pepper then whispered something in Sapphire ear. "OH CRAP!" She grabbed Priyesh and ran down the stairs. Bernadette and Leon followed the two.

Pepper turned to the countries. "Sorry guys, see yeah." Pepper ran after the others. "STOP LEAVING ME BEHIND!"

 _Pepper and England: Hetalia_

 _A few hours later._

Canada had just returned to his room. After Leon and the others left, Canada decided not to go into his dorm room and look around Wizard City. He actually met a few other wizards that he became friends with. They invited him to a place called the fair grounds and played a few games. Canada even won a stuffed cat! They also showed him around the city a bit. Canada couldn't wait to tell the others about it. However, it was 10:00 at night. Most of the countries had gone to sleep and America had gone to find a nightclub of some sort. Canada opened the door and turned on the lights. It was a small place with just a desk, bed, cabinet, mini fringe, and a shelf. The walls were made of grey brick but there was also a fireplace. Canada liked it, minus the brick. It was cozy and warm. Canada set the cat on a shelf and turned to the desk. On it he saw an envelope that said 'To Canada. From Prof. Ambrose.' He probably came in and set it on the table. Canada opened the envelope. The letter was hand written in a neat, fancy handwriting. Canada wouldn't have expected any less from an important wizard such as Ambrose. He began to read.

' _Dear Canada,_

 _I saw you with a few of the other students while I was writing America's letter. It's nice to know that you're a sociable person. Sapphire told me that you said the other countries either think of you as invisible or think your America. I don't know how they would think of that. You were quite impressionable. I think you are nice and wait for the right moments to talk and think before you do. I also think you'll like it here. And I'm sure the others will notice you from now on. Also, Sapphire has seemed to take a liking to you. That's good because you have been accepted into the school of ice. (No, it is not possible to not get accepted. Yes, it is possible not to get accepted into the school you asked for. Priyesh had wanted to go to the school of ice but I put him in the school of storm and he feels that it was a better choice). Now, Sapphire is in this school and I almost KNOW she will want to be near you. Take care of her okay? None of the other countries are in your school. Canada, I expect great things from all my students, you are no exception. I hope to see you soon._

 _From, Professor Clement Ambrose._

Canada smiled. He closed the letter and put it next to the cat. Today was a good day.

Strange, but good nonetheless.

 ** _Well, that's the chapter! What schools did the others get? What new adventures await our countries? Find out next time!_**


End file.
